The Blind Date
by wildcats2016
Summary: The friends set Troy and Gabriella on a blind date. But Troy and Gabriella make it seem the blind date is not going well because they know their friends are spying on them. Troy comes to see Gabriella at her house and they get together that night. Will Troy and Gabriella tell their friends that they are together or will the friends fine out before they tell them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy was at his locker when Chad, Zeke,Jason and Ryan came over to talk to him. Troy asked Chad what he was wanting. Chad said to Troy that he had set a blind date for him to go on that told Chad that he did not want to go on a blind date. Chad told Troy that he might like the girl he meets on the blind date. Troy was looking at Gabriella, while Chad was talking to him. Chad asked Troy again if he will go on this blind date. Troy looked a way from Gabriella and told Chad that if he goes on this blind date, that he will leave him alone. Chad told Troy that if he goes on the blind date that he will leave him alone. So Troy told Chad he would go on the blind date. Chad told Troy that he will be meeting his blind date at the restraunt. So Chad gave Troy the name and address to the restraunt.

Troy looked back at Gabriella and wished his blind date was with her. Troy did not under stand why Chad wanted him to go on this blind date. So Troy got his books for the first class and shut his locker. Troy then went to the bathroom,before going to class. Mean while Gabriella was at her locker when her friends came up to her. Sharpay and Taylor asked Gabriella to go on a blind date they had set up for her. Gabriella told Taylor and Sharpay that she does not want to go on a blind date. Taylor and Sharpay told Gabriella that she might like the guy she meets. Gabriella said to Taylor and Sharpay if she agrees to go this blind date, that they will leave her alone.

Taylor and Sharpay told Gabriella they would leave her alone, if she agrees to go on the blind Gabriella told Tayor and Sharpay that she will go on the blind date. Taylor and Sharpay told Gabriella that she will be meeting her blind date at the and Sharpay gave Gabriella the name and address to the restraunt. Taylor and Sharpay went back to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Gabriella wished that her blind date was with did not get why Taylor and Sharpay wanted her to go on this blind got the books out for the first class and shut her headed to her first class and got their on time.

Troy arrive to his first class on time too. Troy saw Gabriella sitting in her seat, waiting for class to felt some one staring at turn to see Troy looking at and Gabriella continued looking at each other, until class started. They got threw the first class and were now at their lockers putting their books a way. Gabriella decided to go up to the school roof garden to do some thinking.

Mean while the Chad said to the gang that Troy and Gabriella do not know they are each others blind dates. Chad said to the the gang that he,Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay will be spying on Troy and Gabriella at the restraunt to see how they react when they find out they are each others blind date. Taylor said to Chad and the rest of the gang that she hopes their plan works and Troy and Gabriella get together. The friends went to there next class and got through it too.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter was short, but the next chapter will be longer. This story is only going to be a five shot and then I plan to do a sequel for it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So after school Troy went home. Once he was at home he got out of his car and grabbed his school bag, before locking it up. Troy went to the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do his could not believe he had agreed to go on this blind date tonight. Troy still wish that it was Gabriella that was his blind date. Troy decided to get his home work done and then fine something to where for the blind date. Troy was doing his homework and also thinking about Gabriella.

Mean while Gabriella arrived at her house and got out of her car. She grabbed her school bag, before locking her car up. Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom to do her homework. Gabriella could not believe she had agreed to go on this blind date tonight. Gabriella still wish it was Troy that was her blind date. Gabriella sat down on her bed and started doing her homework. Gabriella had not decided what she was going to wear on the blind date. Gabriella was doing her homework and thinking about Troy too.

Two hours later Troy finish his homework and was now deciding what to wear on this blind date he had. Troy finally decided to wear pants and a tshirt for the blind date. Troy knew he had to be at the restraunt at 7:30 PM to meet his blind date. So he went to take a shower. Then after he got out of the shower, he got dressed in the clothes he had pick out for the blind date. Troy was praying that his blind date was Gabriella. What Troy did not know was that his pray was going to be answered.

Gabriella finished the last of her homework and was now decideing what she wass going to wear for her blind date. A hour later she had pick out the clothes she was going to wear. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes she had picked out. Gabriella had finished getting ready. Gabriella knew she had to be at the restraunt at 7:45 PM to meet her blind date. Gabriella was praying that it was Troy that was her blind date. What Gabriella did not know was her prayer was going to be answered. So she went down stairs and told her mom that she had to go meet her blind date at the restraunt. So she left the house and started walking to the restraunt.

Troy grabbed his wallet,phone and keys before he left his bedroom. Troy went down stairs and left the house. He got into his car and left for the restraunt. Troy was having a feeling that his pray was going to be answered. Troy arrived at the restraunt at 7:30 PM. He parked his car and got out of it. He locked his car up and went int othe restraunt. The hostess asked him if he had a reservation and he told her their should be one under Bolton. The hostess saw there was a reservation for two under Bolton and so she took him to a table. Troy sat down and she gave him a menu. The hostess told Troy that the waiter would be over in a little bit. Troy was watching for the person he was going to be having this blind date with.

Gabriella arrived at the restraunt at 7:46 PM. She went up to the hostess and told her that she was there to meet her blind date. The hostess told Gabriella that her date was there and so she walk her to the table Troy was sitting at. Gabriella was at first in shock to see Troy there. Troy was at first in shock to see Gabriella there in front of him. Troy and Gabriella realized that they were each others blind dates. So they sat down and started talking. Troy said to Gabriella that he could not believe that their friends had set them up on a blind date. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to asked her out on a date. Gabriella saw Chad,Taylor and Sharpay spying on them in the restraunt. Troy then saw where Gabriella was looking and could not believe they were spying on them.

Gabriella told Troy she would be right decided to follow Gabriella's lead and to where they could told Troy that they should teach their friends a lesson about told Gabriella that he agrees with her on teaching them a lesson. So Troy and Gabriella decided to make it like the blind date is not they came back out and started acting like it was a horrible and Gabriella started yelling at each other Chad,Taylor,and Sharpay could not believe their plan was back firing on they left the restraunt to go tell the rest of the gang what had happen.

Troy and Gabriella notice that their friends left and so they stop acting. They finish eating dinner and then they left the restraunt after they had paid for their food. Troy gave Gabriella a ride home. Troy told Gabriella he was going to go park his car in the drive way and that he will come back over. So Gabriella went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Troy took his car next door and parked it in the drive way and then got out of it. He locked his car up, before going back over to Gabriella's house. Troy climb up the tree and got on her balcony. Gabriella open the door and let Troy into her bedroom. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told him that she would love to be his girlfriend.

Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella made sure the curtains on the balcony doors were and Gabriella went back to kissing each others lips. They went over to her bed while kissing each started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got under the blankets took one of Gabriella's breast into his mouth and started sucking on it,while rubbing the other one. Gabriella was moaning the whole time Troy was sucking and rubbing her breasts. Gabriella then got Troy on his back and went down on took his hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on it while stroking him. Troy groan and moaned the whole time she was giving him a blow long Troy came in Gabriella's mouth and she swollowed it.

Troy then got Gabriella back on her back and went down on her too. Troy ate Gabriella's pussy out moaned the whole time Troy was eating her out. Before long she came in his mouth and he lick her pussy juices then lined his hard cock to her entrance and enter her pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out while he was thrusting in and out of her. Gabriella went by his ear and told him to go faster and did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. They were both moaning and saying each others names the whole time they were making love. Before long they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other.

Troy pulled is soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid next to Gabriella and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. Before they went to sleep they made sure the blankets were covering their naked bodies. Troy said i love you to Gabriella before kissing her goodnight. Gabriella said i love you Troy before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love,before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before they left for school. While they were eating their breakfast, they had decided they would tell his parents and her mom that they are together. Maria enter the kitchen and saw Troy and Gabriella eating breakfast together. Troy and Gabriella said good morning to her mom and told her that they are a couple now. Maria told them that she was happy they were together. Troy and Gabriella asked Maria not to tell their friends about them being together.

Maria asked Troy and Gabriella why they did not want their friends to know that they are together now. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that their friends had set them on a blind date with each other. They also told her that they were not happy that their friends had interfered with them getting together on their own. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she agrees with them, that they should have been able to get together on their own with out any help. Troy told Maria that he was going to asked Gabriella out. Gabriella said to her mom that their friends had ruin that for them. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she would not tell their friends that they are together as acouple. Maria then asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to tell his parents about them being together. Troy told Gabriella's mom that he and Gabriella are going to tell his parents after school.

Maria asked Troy and Gabriella how they are going to keep them being together a secret from their friends. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they are not sure how they are going to hide it from their friends. Maria then asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to tell their friends that they are together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they are going to wait a week or two before they tell their friends they are together as couple. They had finish their breakfast and went to get their school bags, before they left the house. Troy and Gabriella told her mom they would see her later. They left the house and got in thier cars. They pulled out of the drive way and left for school.

Mean while Chad,Taylor, and Sharpay were telling the rest of the gang about what happen with the blind date they had set Troy and Gabriella on. Kelsi said to Chad,Taylor and Sharpay that they should not be trying to help get Troy and Gabriella together. Kelsi also said to them that she had a feeling that their plan was going to back fire to begin with. Ryan then said to the gang that they should leave Troy and Gabriella alone and let them get together on their own, with out any help. Chad,Taylor and Sharpay said to Kelsi that they just wanted to help get them together. Kelsi told Chad,Taylor and Sharpay to just leave Troy and Gabriella alone and let them get together on their own. Taylor knew Kelsi was right that they should just let Troy and Gabriella get together on their own.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. After they got out of their cars and grabbed their school bags before locking the car up. Troy and Gabriella went into the school and to their put their school bags in their locker and grabbed the books for the first class they had. Troy sent Gabriella a text telling her to meet up on the school roof garden. Gabriella sent a text back to Troy telling him she was on her way. Troy told Chad he would see him in class and left for the school roof arrived at the school roof garden and saw Troy sitting on the bench. Gabriella went over to Troy and they shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella talked about how long they were going to keep them being a couple a secret. Gabriella told Troy that she was going to come watch them said to Gabriella that he would like said to Gabriella that Chad will wonder why you are watching us said to Troy that he could just Chad that i came to talk to your dad about something.

Troy said to Gabriella that is a good idea to tell Chad. Gabriella told Troy that they can tell his dad about them being together after Chad and the rest of the team leave the gym. Troy said to Gabriella that he like that idea. So they kissed each other one more time before they parted from each left the school roof top garden and when to the first class. Troy left the school roof garden and when to class too. Troy and Gabriella knew they hs the first class had arrive to class on time. They took their seats and waited for the teacher. Their friends had came into the class room on time too. They had all sat down and the teacher came into the room. Troy and Gabriella text message to each other, during the rest of the class.

They got through the first class and were now at their lockers, putting their books a way. Gabriella mouth to Troy that she was going to head to the and Chad headed the gym was sitting on the bleachers when Troy and Chad came into the gym. Jack saw Gabriella looking at his son told Jack that she and Troy wanted to talk to him after practice about some thing.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes later Troy and Chad with the rest of the team came out of the locker room together. Chad had not notice Gabriella sitting on the bleachers yet. Troy looked over to Gabriella and blew a kissed to her. Gabriella blew a kiss back to Troy. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella blow a kiss to each other. Jack hope that his son Troy and Gabriella had gotten together. So basketball practice started and while shooting the basketball in the hoop, Chad asked Troy how his blind date went. Troy told Chad that it did not turn out. Close to the end of basketball practice, Chad saw Gabriella sitting in the bleachers watching them. Chad asked Troy if he knew why Gabriella was there watching them practice. Troy told Chad that she might have come to talk to his dad about something or just came to watch too.

After basketball practice was over, Troy and Chad with the team went into the locker room to shower and dress back into their regular clothes. Jack went over to Gabriella and asked her what she and Troy had to talk to him about. Gabriella told Troy's dad that they have to wait for Troy before they talk. A few minutes later Gabriella saw Chad and the team leave the locker room and the gym. Troy came out of the locker room after they were gone. Troy went over to Gabriella and his dad. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they are together,but that they do not want their friends to know they are together. Jack asked Troy and Gabriella why they did not want their friends know they are together now. Troy and Gabriella told his dad about how their friends had set them up on a blind date with each other and stuff.

Jack told his son Troy and Gabriella that he would not tell their friends about them being together. Jack asked his son Troy if they were going to tell his mom about them being together. Troy told his dad that they are going to tell his mom after school. Then Jack asked them if they had told Maria about them being together. Gabriella told his dad that her mom already knows about them being together. Jack told his son Troy and Gabriella that he understands why they do not want their friends to know about them being together yet. So Troy and Gabriella told his dad they would see him later. They left the gym and went to their lockers. What they did not know was that Ryan and Kelsi had heard them tell Jack about them being together.

Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella if they can talk to them before they go to class. So they went up to the room top garden to talk. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi what was up. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they know they are together. Troy and Gabriella were in shock that Ryan and Kelsi know about them being together. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi not to tell the others about them being together. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they will not tell the others about them being together. Ryan and Kelsi also told Troy and Gabriella that they did not like how the others had set them up on a blind date in the first place.

So the four of them left the roof top garden and went to class. Mean while Chad went to tell Taylor,Sharpay,Zeke,Jason and Martha about Gabriella being in the gym watching them practice. After Chad told them about Gabriella being in the gym and asking Troy about it. Sharpay said to the gang that some thing is up. Taylor then said to the gang that it is strange that Gabriella would want to talk to Troy's dad in the first place. Sharpay then said to the others that they need to find out what is going on. The rest of the gang agreed with Sharpay. So they went to the next class too. They got through the next class and were now at their lockers getting the books for the last class they had.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter may seem short to you all, but it is just a filler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So after school Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and left the school. They went to their cars and left the school parking lot. Troy and Gabriella text each other, while on the way home. Gabriella told Troy she was going to park her car at her house and then come over to his. So Gabriella arrived at her house which was next door to Troy's house. Gabriella got out of her car and grabbed her school bag. She locked her car up and saw Troy getting out of his walked over to Troy and they went into his house. They went to the kitchen to see if his mom was there.

Lucille was in the kitchen cleaning the stove when she heard Troy come in the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella saw his mom cleaning the stove. Lucille stop cleaning the stove and turned around to see Gabriella standing with her son Troy. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they had to talk to her about some thing. So the three of them sat down to and Gabriella told Lucille that they are together and that they do not want their friends to know about them being together yet. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that Ryan and Kelsi know about them being together too. Lucille asked Troy if his dad knows about him and Gabriella being together. Troy told his mom that his dad knows about him and Gabriella being together.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework together. A hour later they had finished their homework. Troy and Gabriella were now making out on his bed. Things started getting heated between the two of them and they ended up making love twice. After they got their breath back, they went to take a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till dinner was ready. So they laid down on his bed and cuddled with each other while watching the movie together.

Mean while Chad and the friends were trying to come up with a way to find out what was going on. Ryan and Kelsi knew what was up with Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay said to the gang that they need to come up with some idea's. Taylor looked over at Ryan and Kelsi and notice that they were not saying much. Taylor asked Ryan and Kelsi why they have not said anything. Ryan and Kelsi told Taylor they were busy thinking up a song and stuff.

Troy and Gabriella finished the movie and went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents that night. After they finished eating dinner, they went back upstairs to his bedroom to watch another movie together. They had watched the first of the movie and decided to finish it later. So they turn the movie off for now and took it out. Troy put the tv back on regular tv and shut it off for now. Troy and Gabriella started making out on his bed. Things were getting really heated between them. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella moaned the whole time he was loving on her breasts.

Gabriella got Troy on his back and went down on him. Gabriella took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on him, while stroking him. Before long Troy came into her mouth and she swollowed it. Gabriella went back up to Troy mouth and kissed him on the lips. Troy flipped Gabriella on to her back and went down on her too. Troy started eating out Gabriella pussy and before long she came into his mouth too. Troy licked up Gabriella's pussy juices,before going back to her mouth and kissing her on the lips. Troy then lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter her pussy. Once he was fully in her,he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moan while Troy was thrusting in her slowly. She went up by his ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in and out of Gabriella fast and hard. They were moaning and saying each others name while making love. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other.

A few minutes later Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after spilling his seed in her. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his bare chest. They finally got their breath back and made love two more times be getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Troy put the tv back on and also put the movie they had started watch back in the dvd player. Troy went back to the bed and laid down with Gabriella. He hit play on the remote and the movie started playing where they had left off. Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other while watching the movie. A hour later they had finish the movie and had took it out. Troy put his tv back on regular tv and shut it off for the night. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay the night with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay the night with him and so they went to her house real quick like so she could get a change of clothes and stuff. They got back to his house and went back upstairs to his bedroom for the night. Gabriella set her over night bag on the couch and went back over to Troy on the bed. They got under the blankets and started cuddling with each other. Before long Troy and Gabriella had fallen asleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This chapter might seem short, but it is just another filler. I am sorry it took so long for to get it up, but i decided to add two paragraphs on this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice. After they got done making love, they got up to take a shower together. They got dress for the day. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella decided they would tell Jason and Martha about them being together. They decided to wait one more day before they told Chad,Taylor, and Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella knew they only had one more day they had to keep their distance from each other at school.

Mean while Chad,Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay knew that Ryan and Kelsi know what is going on with Troy and Gabriella. Ryan and Kelsi told their friends that they did not know any thing about what was going on with Troy and Gabriella. Ryan and Kelsi hated lying to their friends, but they promised Troy and Gabriella they would not tell them. So Ryan and Kelsi told their friends they would see them in class. Ryan and Kelsi went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Ryan said to Kelsi that they need to talk to Troy and Gabriella. Kelsi said to Ryan that he is right they need to talk to Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time and got out of their cars. Troy grabbed his school bag and locked his car up. Gabriella had did the same thing Troy had did. They went into the school and went to their lockers. They put their school bags away and got the books for the first class they had. Troy sent Gabriella a quick text message before going to class. They got threw the first class and went to their lockers. They put their books a way and shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella met on the school roof garden.

Ryan and Kelsi knew that Troy and Gabriella were on the school roof top garden. So they went to the school roof top garden to talk to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella had did some talking, but were now kissing each other. Ryan and Kelsi arrived at the roof top garden and saw Troy and Gabriella making out. Ryan and Kelsi cleared their throats to let Troy and Gabriella know they are there. Troy and Gabriella pulled away from their kissing, to see Ryan and Kelsi. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi what they were doing there. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they need to talk to them.

Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi what they wanted to talk to them about. Ryan and Kelsi told them that Taylor,Chad,Zeke and Sharpay are getting suspicious about them. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi if they said any thing to them. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella they did not say any thing to them. Ryan and Kelsi said to Troy and Gabriella that Sharpay and Chad had asked them if they knew any thing about them. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi what they had said to them. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they had told them that,they did not know any thing.

Ryan and Kelsi said to Troy and Gabriella they would leave them alone and talk to them later. After Ryan and Kelsi had left them, they did some more said to Gabriella that we could tell Zeke and make him promise not to tell Chad,Taylor and Sharpay about said to Troy that she like his idea. So they left the roof top garden and went to fine was at his locker when he saw Troy coming over to asked Troy what he told Zeke that he and Gabriella need to talk to him about some thing. Zeke shut his locker door and went with Troy to the roof top garden. Gabriella had found Jason and Martha and asked them to come with her to the roof top garden.

Troy and Zeke saw Gabriella with Martha and Jason. Troy and Gabriella asked Zeke, Jason and Martha if they could promise not to tell Chad,Taylor and Sharpay about what they were going to tell them. Zeke,Martha and Jason promised Troy and Gabriella they would not tell Chad,Taylor and Sharpay about what they tell them. So Troy and Gabriella told Zeke,Martha and Jason that they are together now as a couple. Zeke,Martha and Jason were in shock at first and asked them how long they have been together. Troy and Gabriella told them they had been together for a few days now. Zeke then asked Troy and Gabriella why they did not want Chad, Taylor and Sharpay to know about them being together as a couple.

Troy and Gabriella told Zeke that they had sent them on a blind date, instead of letting them get together on their own. Zeke then said to them that you are teaching them a lesson. Troy and Gabriella told Zeke that they are. Troy and Gabriella also told Zeke, Martha and Jason that Ryan and Kelsi already know about them being together. Zeke, Martha and Jason understood why they would not want Chad, Taylor and Sharpay to know yet. So Zeke with Martha and Jason left the roof top garden. Troy and Gabriella agree they would reveal to Chad,Taylor and Sharpay that they are together as a couple that next day.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Gabriella left the school roof top garden and went to their lockers to get their books for the next class they had. Troy sent Gabriella a text befor going to his next class. Gabriella read the text message Troy had sent her and sent one back to him, before the class started. While they were in class, they were text messaging each other. After class Gabriella was at her locker when Taylor came up to her. Taylor asked Gabriella what has been going on with her. Gabriella told Taylor there was nothing going on with her. Taylor said to Gabriella that she does not believe her.

Mean while Chad asked Troy what was going on with him. Troy told Chad that nothing is going on with him. Chad said to Troy that he does not believe him. Troy then said to Chad that he has been busy is all. Chad knew Troy was lying to him. Chad told Troy he would see him later and went to find his girlfriend Taylor. Chad could not wait to tell Taylor about Troy making stuff up and lying to him too. Chad saw Taylor talking to Gabriella and wondered if she got any thing from her.

Gabriella said to Taylor that she is telling her the truth. Gabriella also to Taylor she has been busy for the last few days too. Taylor knew that Gabriella was lying to her too. Taylor saw her boyfriend Chad coming her way and so she told Gabriella that she had to go. Gabriella saw Chad coming their way and knew that Taylor want to go be with him. Taylor told Gabriella she would see her later So Taylor left Gabriella and went to greet her boyfriend Chad. Taylor could not wait to tell Chad about Gabriella making stuff up and lying to her too. Chad and Taylor decided to find Sharpay to tell her what happen when they talked to Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella meant up on the school roof top garden to talk. Troy told Gabriella that Chad was trying to find out what was up with him and stuff. Gabriella told Troy that Taylor was doing the same thing to her. Troy and Gabriella were still going to tell Chad, Taylor and Sharpay that they are together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till school was over. So they shared a quick passionate kiss on the lips. They left the school roof top garden separately. They went to their lockers and got their books for the last class they had. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers getting their school bags and homework. They shut their lockers and left the school. Troy got in his truck and left the school parking lot. Gabriella got into her car and left the school parking lot too. Troy and Gabriella got to their houses at the same time. Gabriella got out of her car and grabbed her school bag. She locked the car and went over to Troy's house. Troy got out of his truck and grabbed his school bag too. He locked his truck up and saw Gabriella come up to him. They went into his house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework together.

Please Review!


End file.
